My Ouran High School Love Story
by blackrose4123
Summary: Suki is the new girl at the school her mom is a famous actor who only thinks about herself. How much will Suki turn the club around? What will happen when Suki finds herself falling for Kyoya? Will her mother approve? How will Kyoya's parents react. Tune in and find out!
1. Introducing Suki

Suki Kaminari- 2nd year (My character) (Kaminari-Thunder) (Suki-Loved one)

Haruhi Fujioka- 1st year

Tamaki Suou- 2nd year

Kyoya Otori- 2nd year

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitchiin- 1st year

Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka- 3rd year

Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka- 3rd year

Renge Houshakuji- 1st year

Éclair Tonnerre

Kazukiyo Sago (Class president)

Fuyumi Otori (Kyoya's older sister)

Yoshio Otori (Kyoya's father)

Kanako Kasugazaki (Host hopper)

Ritsu Kasanoda (Red head hot head)

Umehito Nekozawa (has photophobia is convinced he will die under any light)

**Disclaimer: - **

**Kyoya: *Pushes glasses up and writes in notebook* BlackRose4123 does not own Ouran High School Host Club if she did she would be rich and be making a season two **

**Tamaki: Yes yes that would be amazing *Brushes hair back***

**BlackRose4123: Tamaki go and leave Kyoya and I alone!**

**Tama: I will go talk to Haruhi!**

**BR4123: Of course you will -_-**

**Kyoya: Enjoy**

**My Ouran love story.**

**Chapter 1**

**Enjoy!**

**Suki Kaminari.**

_**Mom had always been in the lime light all eyes on her the fact that she thinks she is the most important person in the room. What about me her daughter her blood? No only her all eyes on her I'm the daughter of the famous actress Moxie Kaminari….**_

"Suki! Hurry up you are going to be late for school!" Mother called from downstairs.

I rolled my eyes and made my way down the stairs at the bottom I put my small silver hoops into my ears. "Mom I've been up"

"Of course you have honey," My mum said cheerfully as she placed a plate down on the table.

"Mom you know I don't eat Breakfast," I told her as I pulled on my coat.

"It's not for you dear it's for your father," Mum said.

"Ok mum. Well I'm heading out. You know to my new school for being the new kid once _again_," I opened up the front door.

"Yeah sure," Mum said as she fixed the table.

I slammed the front door shut then walked down the many front steps we now had.

I heard mother say thru the door to my dad," Love, she is being Feisty again. What are we ever going to do with her?"

My_ mum_, dad, and I all currently moved here. You know into_ Japan_. I was born here but we moved to America. We lived in all fifty stated of America. Sadly they had to _drag _me along. I've been to 50 different schools and now I will be the new kid which now makes 51 times. Being the new kid is _never_ easy neither more nor less now that I'm going in my 2nd year of high school. I be attending Ouran, the Private High School.

I walked into the school unknowing of how big this school would be. I looked down at my clothing feeling underdressed. I wore a my black leather jacket, white t-shirt that had silver flower designs climbing up the sides, blue jeans, and simple white converse that had black shoe laces. There was this buzzing in my pocket; I searched around only to pull out a phone with a text from my mum that read;

_Suki dear I forgot to tell you about their uniforms yours came in yesterday. It was the one you wanted._

I slammed me phone shit and stomped me foot. Mother always forgets _everything_. She has _one_ child and_ one_ husband how hard is that to even remember? Once again I searched in my pocket to pull out my schedule.

_Let the games begin mother…_

Before I could even take a step there was a voice from behind me.

"Excuse me are you Miss. Kaminari?"

I turned around to face a guy with dark hair, rimmed glasses, and he was holding a notebook.

"Yes that is _me_."

"Your mother sent in your uniform. Please come this way to retrieve it," He scribbled in his notebook.

This strange guy started walking and I followed close behind until I got fed up.

"Hey!" I said to him.

"Yes Miss. Kaminari?" He turned around to face me.

"You may know my name but that doesn't mean I know yours! Also stop calling me what!" I told him moving a step closer to him.

"Oh how rude of me. I'm Kyoya Otori," He said.

"Nice to meet you Otori," I stuck out my hand.

"Same to you Kaminari," He said shaking it.

"Stop calling me that! It's Suki," I told him.

Otori then turned around, "We better get you into your uniform Suki."

**XXXX**

I walked out of the changing room wearing the male uniform. You could never mistake me for a male I have _way too many_ female features. First thing is my long red hair that had orange tips it fell down just below my butt. Second thing my chest is not small I'm just about a D. Last thing my body is very curvy. I hummed and ran a hand thru my hair.

"What do you think?" I asked looking at Renge who was a student at this school. _**(Yes I'm putting her in this story)**_

"It looks good on you," She said.

"Thanks," I spun as I looked at myself in the mirror. "Not bad." I then picked up my clothing and took my stuff out of my jean pockets and put them into the dress pants I was wearing.

"Suki?" Renge asked.

"Yes?"

"I hope to see you around," She then burst out into a crazy laugh.

I couldn't help it a small smile came across my face.

"Yeah same to you."

**XXXX**

"I don't get it the two music rooms are full of people and all I want to do is _play_ some music," I mumbled to myself as I walked up to_ music room 3_. I pushed the door open only to have red rose petals fly at me.

"Welcome," A group of guys said as I swatted the petals away.

I scratched the back of my head not knowing what to say.

"Well looks like we have the new student with us today," The blond in the middle said.

"Yes we do," Otori said.

I furiously blinked. What the hell was going on here? "Where am I?"

"Well my dear you are with the Ouran High School Host Club," The blond said cheerfully.

"Why would you have a host club in a _school_?" I scoffed.

"To entertain the ladies," Blondie said.

"Why do you have a lady in here then," I pointed to the brown haired girl.

Everyone froze but her.

"What Haruhi is not a _lady_," Blondie said.

"Look her Blondie. She may not be the bustiest girl or the girl with the longest hair but I know a girl when I see one," I snapped.

"B-Blondie?" He shuddered.

I nodded.

Haruhi then burst out laughing. "Blondie! When she said I was a girl your face was priceless you gave it away so much!" She wrapped her arms around her stomach as she laughed.

"Truly I thought you were supposed to be our king," Two carrot tops said.

They all went into his huge sprawl about being a king and what not. The girl was still laughing. The short blond was eating _cake _with a tall guy standing behind him. Then Otori …. Disappeared? I looked besides me and jumped back. There standing next to me was Otori.

"Holy crap dude you scared me," I said placing my hand on my heart.

"Sorry about that," Otori said. "Anyway that guy you called Blondie we call king or boss but his name is actually Tamaki Suou he is a 2nd year. The twins fighting with him are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitchiin they are 1st years," He pointed to each one, "Then we have our cake lover Mitsukuni Haninozuka but we call him Honey. Behind him is his cousin Takashi Morinozuka we call him Mori they are both in 3rd year. Lastly we have the only girl in the Host Club Haruhi Fujioka who is also a 1st year."

"And you, Otori?" I asked.

"I'm a 2nd year. Which reminds me, you can call me Kyoya." Otori said

I stood there for a while watching this crazy host club until my eyes then lit up and I snapped my fingers, "That's it!"

All of the hosts stopped and looked over to me.

"I should become the _second_ female host!" I smiled.

"Actually when Haruhi first became a host we didn't know she was a female," Kyoya said.

"Then I will be the first acknowledged woman host," I put my hands on my hips.

Kyoya looked over at Blon- I mean Tamaki, Boss man whatever.

Tamaki stood up and walked over to me, "That is a great idea!"

"Hey your last name is Kaminari right?" Haruhi asked.

"That it is," I said.

"Is your mom Moxie Kaminari?"

"Yes," I groaned with a roll of my eyes.

"I love your mom she is a great actress!" Haruhi exclaimed.

I put my hands on my hips. "Alright let's get to work." I ignored her comment.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi who shrugged.

**XXXX**

"So tell us about you mom," One of the girls said as she placed her tea cup down.

_**Why does everyone want to know about her?**_

"She is a great actress but she lacks at being a mom," I said looking at them.

"How so?" She asked.

"It seems like she can't even remember me, my birthday, or any special events I may be having at school. Like this morning instead of giving me my uniform in the morning she forgot to and had to have it shipped to school."

"Wow to think the actress who had to remember lines would remember her own daughter," The girls gave me concerned looks.

"What about your dad?" Another chipped in.

"He's always busy with his big company so he is never home. It gets lonely at home even though we have many maids and butlers," I said. Then it hit me I looked around where is my personal butler who follows me around on my mother's orders?

"What is it?" The first girl asked.

"Don't be silly. Everyone knows she has a personal butler I've seen him in all the magazines with her whenever Suki here decides to go out," The other girl said.

I then leaned in so only the girls could hear me, "Maybe I finally lost him." The girls laughed.

"No you didn't Miss. Suki," A very familiar voice said. I spun around only to see him standing there my personal butler Sebastian.

"Sabs go away," I groaned.

He walked over to a near couch and sat down.

"I never get any privacy."

"That must be horrible," Girl #2 said.

"Oh yes it is. I'm sorry I shouldn't have let him get in the way of our chat," I said with a smile.

"Oh no problem," Girl #2 said.

"Do you mind if we request you again Suki?" A quiet voice said from girl #3.

"Of course you can I would be more than happy if you did," I giggled.

"We will see you then," The girls all got up and left.

**They are nice people for being rich. Those girls are nothing like my mom's fake snobby **_**really**_** rich friends.**

"So let's see what type are you?" Tamaki said sitting across from me.

"What do you mean _what type I am_?" I asked him.

"Yes yes we all have types. Kyoya is the Cool type, Mori is the Silent type. You my dear will be the Feisty type," He said.

"No," I groaned. "That's what my mom calls me!"

"You will be the-," He started.

"Adventurous type," Kyoya piped in.

"Perfect!" Tamaki pointed to him.

"That sounds fun Suki-Chan," Honey said.

"_Chan_?" I asked

"That's what he says to everyone," Haruhi joined in.

**Wait wait wait why are they all here don't they have things to do? Like look after fair maidens or something like that.**

"Don't you guys have to entertain?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"We all finished a while ago you are the one who had to extend your time. The ladies here seem to like you," Tamaki said.

"We should also pull in some _guys_ and welcome them to be entertained by the hosts," I suggested.

"Sure thing," Kyoya ruffled my hair.

"Don't do that," I said swatting his hand away.

_This is going to be one crazy year._


	2. Welcome to a new home!

**Alright so here is part two!**

**You already know that I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did I would be making a season two! I do own Suki! If you wish to use her in one of your stories just PM message me~  
**

**Enjoy Loves!  
**

* * *

**Suki Kaminari**

"Why are you always doing this to me?" I screamed at my mom.

"I have other things to do. Stop acting like a spoiled brat!" She smiled.

"I'm not acting like one! Why did you even bother having a kid if you weren't even going to act like a mom to that kid?" I ran out of the door.

"Suki Kaminari get back here!" _Mom_ yelled after me.

Mom left me again she is leaving on a year trip to shoot a movie in America. Leaving me alone dad has been off on a business trip. Sure she left me money that's not the reason we got into a fight. I found out she is cheating on dad with her director. _Yuck!_ Soon she will be filling in for a divorce to dad. _Slut._ I bet she is going to get pregnant just like she did with me. She went off with dad and got pregnant before they were even married. Her father disowned her and as did her mom but they forced her to marry this man she made a child with. This ended in a not so happy marriage with a bunch of cheating on each other and a very unhappy child.

My feet dropped to the ground my legs couldn't take the running anymore. Tears rushed down my face.

Dad was always my favorite parent he actually cared about me unlike mom.

There I sat in the middle of a park sobbing. People gave me sympathetic looks other gave me disgusted looks.

"Suki is that you?" A voice called.

I quickly tried to hide my tears and looked up to see the one and only Kyoya.

"Yeah?" I asked making my sadness.

He held out a hand for me to take. I gladly ignored it. Kyoya sighed and knelt down.

"What do you want?" I wrapped my arms around myself trying to keep warm.

"You see I saw this girl sobbing and as a host-" Kyoya started but I got up.

"So the only reason you came over to talk to me is because you are a host?" I looked down at him.

"I came over here because you are also a host and we look after each other," Calmly Kyoya explained despite my negative attitude towards him.

Tears threatened to start pouring out so I but on my lip. I turned around to walk away but there stood Tamaki.

"My dear Suki! As a host we never travel outside of school without one another! We are here to look after each other and to entertain the rich and the beautiful!" Tamaki announced.

Haruhi was behind him shaking her head.

"Want to hold Usa-Chan?" Honey asked holding out his bunny, which I gladly took and smiled at him.

"Thanks guys," I softly said.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Somehow I ended up at Kyoya's house because as Tamaki said, "_There is no way you are going back home_!"

Haruhi said she wished I could stay over her house but she says her house is just too small! The Twins said they had to go to a banquet or something like that. Before anyone else put out any more excuses Kyoya offered for me to go over to his house. I don't know why but my heart rate picked up. Heavily I breathed out.

"Sounds good to me," I calmly said.

So here we are now, standing in the entrance of his house, maids greeting us, and the maids took my bags from my hands. I looked around his house, it's a bit smaller than mine but you can tell they actually love this house. I walked forwards and turned my body to look at each angle of his house. It is elegant, beautiful, and when this house was built a lot of time and effort was put into it.

"Amazing," Quietly I breathed out.

"Only the finest workers were brought in to work on this house. They came in all over the world from America, Russia, China, and many other places," Kyoya said as he stood behind me.

My eyes sparkled at I took one last look around then put my focus on Kyoya.

"Want me to show you to your room?" Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"Of course," I smiled.

With that we walked up the stairs, behind us some maids carrying my stuff followed us. Every wall there was I was sure to look at and admire the fine work and detail put into it. I've never seen such magnificent work.

"Here we are," Kyoya opened up a door.

Quietly I walked into the room and took in the whole room. At the same time it was beautiful and empty.

"Bring in my luggage," I called.

The maid scurried into the room and put my stuff down then back out they went.

With a smile I turned towards Kyoya and said, "I'll unpack now."

* * *

**Don't forget to review!~ I hope you all enjoyed it 3 Love me and~  
**

**R**

**E  
**

**V**

**I  
**

**E  
**

**W  
**


	3. Dress and mystery man!

**Welcome to My Ouran Love Story part 3! Please enjoy~**

** deviantart . c o m Erotic-Lolita-Dress-161594908**** The dress described (No spaces) :3  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Suki Kaminari**

I woke up in the big bed I fell asleep in, the maids walked in bringing me my clothes for the day. This was very normal for me but today it looked like I would be wearing a dress.

"Master Kyoya picked this out for you to wear today. We are here to help you get dressed today," One of the maids with long brown hair said softly.

I looked at the dress and nodded. I pulled the covers off of myself and got out of the bed. The maids then came up to me and I got into the dress.

I put on a Lolita dress, it has spaghetti straps, a black corset top with a lase pattern, down the skirt part of the dress was red and the underneath layers were white which showed slightly. On the middle of the back it has a big black bow and on both sides of my hips there were small bows. For accessories I wore a laced chocker necklace that has a hanging silver bow, I wore red knee high socks with black kitten heals. The maids straightened my hair and put in black studded earrings.

"You look great miss," A maid said.

"Thank you," I smiled to her.

"Would you like any help with make up?" Another maid asked.

"No I will do that part myself, you are all dismissed," I told them. With that they all bowed their heads and left.

I sat in front of the mirror on my top eyelid I put a thin layer of eyeliner then I put on mascara on my bottom and top lashes. That was all I really ever do with my make-up, I then got up and headed down the stairs. Once I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw Kyoya standing there in a suit.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"We are going to entertain, that is out job," He said.

"Right, I almost forgot," I smiled at him.

"Shall we go then?" He held out his arm to me.

"We shall," I wrapped my arm around his and we left to entertain.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We walked in and I saw all of the hosts. "Welcome," They all said together.

I let out a soft giggle.

"You look great Suki!" Honey said.

"Really?" I asked.

"You look beautiful," Tamaki said.

"I guess I should dress like this every day?" I asked them.

"Yes you should," Kyoya said from behind me.

"Then I will," I said with a soft blush on my cheeks.

A group of people then walked in. "Welcome," They all said again.

I yet again let out a soft giggle. I thought them saying it all together was one of the funniest things ever. With a blink of my eyes I was sitting at a table surrounded by guys' and girls'.

"Tell us about yourself," One of the girls' said.

"Some of my hobbies are singing, sewing, drumming, and writing. I try to fill up all of my free time with these things and of course coming to entertain," I said with a smile.

There was a chorus of laughs.

"I really do love being around so many people," I picked up my tea and took a sip.

One of the girls' leaned in and said, "We heard a little rumor that you and Kyoya were staying together."

"I have been having a little bit of trouble at home, it gets lonley, so Kyoya let me stay with him," I told the whole group. The whole time I was here Kyoya was staring at me as I entertained. He didn't even bother pretending he wasn't watching me.

"Suki!" A man busted through the doors.

My eyes widened, "Oh no not him."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry for the short chappie! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Please **

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**

**If you don't I will be very sad! D:**


End file.
